<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Cave Went Dark. by Nax2056</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579119">When The Cave Went Dark.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056'>Nax2056</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham Knights (Video Game 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do Batman’s adopted children deal with his death? How do they cope with losing the bat. How do they step into the Knight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Borns Rise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Welcome to my Gotham Knights prelude fanfic! I’ll be doing a chapter for each member of the Knights. Going from Dick to Babs to Jason to Tim! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bludhaven, 23 hours after the cave went dark. </p>
<p>Dick Grayson was in a bad mood, maybe that was why he was out past the time he usually stopped patrolling. As he ran along the rooftops, he was running every possibility through his mind. What had happened? Why was Bruce...why. Dick couldn’t understand it, Bab’s had already started a group chat for them on a secure server. They had agreed to meet at noon tomorrow, to figure out a <br/>game plan. But that one word continued to run through Dicks head, why was he dead? It wasn’t like Bruce to leave a job unfinished?  Something had to happened, Joker maybe? But would Joker want to ruin the battle between him and Bruce? Dick didn’t know, as he hopped onto the next rooftop he heard a loud scream from a alleyway nearby. As he ran along the rooftops to the sound of the scream. He saw a woman, a security guard. Being held at gunpoint by two goons. As Oswald Cobblepot emerged from the back of the van. <br/>“Good work boys. Tie her up and keep her hidden, don’t want the buyers getting-“ As he said that, one of Nightwings throwing stars hit the first goon in the face, knocking him out. As Dick swiftly dropped down, kicking the second in the head. Taking him out. “Penguin! How’s it going buddy? Haven’t seen you in a long while!” Oswald smiled as he stepped back. “Bird brains! Nice to see ya. Hopefully this is the last time. So you can go hang out with the ole Bat!” That struck a nerve withim Grayson, he gripped his Escrima Sticks hard. As he walked forward. “Penguin buddy, why in gods good name did you think saying that was a good idea? Hm? Because it wasn’t.” Penguin could only Laughed as he pulled out a pistol. Walking slowly back. “Awww! Did I strike a nerve with old bird brains here? I’m proud of myself now! Didn’t think your types had feelings!” “Shut up Penguin. Do you know where I should be! In mourning! For the man that gave me a life! But no, I’m here with you. Because even when he’s gone, I can’t let his dream die. I won’t. He means a lot to everyone in Gotham and even here, and I won’t let his memory be in vain.” Nightwing said as he entered a fighting stance. “Awwww! I’m so sorry for your loss! It’s going to make my life a lot-“ Nightwing simply kicked him in the face while he was laughing. As Penguin tired to reach for his gun, Nightwing punched him once in the head. Knocking him out. Dick sighed as he walked over to the security guard, offering her a hand up. “Thank you Nightwing! I was in real trouble if you hadn’t come.” “It’s all in a days work ma’m’. Now I uh, better get out of here. Do you mind calling the cops?” “Not at all! And I’m uh, sorry for your loss.” Nightwing flashed a smile as he looked at her. “Thank you. Have a good night, and stay safe!” He said, as he fired off his grappling hook to get onto a rooftop. As he simply sat down against a air conditioning unit. As he looked up at the sky. “I hope your watching Bruce. I hope you are.” He said, as he stood up and took watch over the city. It was up to him to protect these people, it was up to him to honour the memory of Bruce. Even as he wiped a tear away from his mask, he jumped off the building. Soon grappling to another, he needed some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To be Batgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bargirl struggles with losing yet another father figure, and with her role.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham Memorial Center. 24 hours after the cave went dark. All was quiet this late at night, no one was out and about. Not even the criminals that Barbara hated with all her will. She sighed softly as she finished texting Dick, her boyfriend. He was, still hung up. Who could blame him, that had all lost someone important to them that day. She hopped down from the rooftops in full costume, softly walking over to the gravestone of Jin Gordon, her dad. Pulling the flowers out of her costume. She set them down at the grave, wiping a tear out of her eyes. “Hi, Dad. I know it’s been a while, and your probably not keeping up with things from up there. All you need to know is that..Batman’s dead, he’s dead Dad. Just another father figure I can say died a hero huh? I just, I miss you so much and Batman was just, someone I could rely on. He, Dick and Tim were always there for me you know? And now that’s he’s gone. It’s just hard you know? It’s just hard. Being Batgirl, Having been Oracle. Having done so much work to get back. I just, I don’t get how this happens to him Dad! How did he die..” As the lights turned on in the nearby shed. She sighed as she flipped her cape, walking off. “See you dad, love you..” With that, she grabbed her grappling hook, landing on a rooftop, opening up her computer network. She accessed the police network, trying to find anything, something. She just couldn’t, she just sent a message to Dick. Asking for a meetup. Before she left, she just looked up at the night sky. She wouldn’t lose herself in sadness, no. She was Batgirl, she was Oracle. She was going to rise, she was going to finish Bruce's dream. She, was going to honour the memory of her dad, and of Batman. With that, she swung off. Heading to meet with Dick at his place. They had a long night ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reckoning of the Red Hood.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason Tood struggles with what to do after Batman’s death. As he takes on Two-Face</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham, 25 hours after the cave went dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harvey Dent knew this was his opportunity to take over the city, with the bat in the grave. He had already launched two successful bank robberies in the past 2 hours. Life was going great for the two-faced crime lord. As he walked though his third hit of the night he laughed in the face of his three hostages. Smiling to himself he flipped a coin. <br/>“Aw that’s too bad, guess you all get to live for the hour.” He chuckled to himself as he pulled his tommy gun out with a sadistic smile on his face. That, was when the power went out in the bank. Two-Face could only gasp as he looked around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did Two-Face know, that Jason Tood AKA the Red Hood had come for him. As Jason stepped in from the open window, Activating the detective vision in his helmet. He quickly moved though the upper areas of the bank, taking out multiple guards on his way. Soon, he arrived at the stairs leading to the downstairs portion of the bank, before softly mumbling to himself. “This is for you Bruce.” As he somersaulted off the front of the stairs, firing off rubber bullets from his pistols. Swiftly taking out two goons, before running forward. Clotheslining a third, before sidekicking a fourth. The fifth and sixth go down to elbows. The seventh to a knee. Red Hood swiftly approached Two-Face’s location. As the criminal laughs maniacally in the dark, slowly but surely moving backwards towards the hostages. “Well well well! If it isn’t want one of Batman‘s interns! I’m going say your...Red Hood! Ooh! How is it like knowing ole bat’s in the grave! Amazing for me, hell. You were pretty close to killing him too!” Hood only grimaced as he walked forward, pistol whipping Two-Face. “Don’t you fucking bring up his name Dent.” Two-Face smirked as he swung his tommy gun wildly, knocking both Jason’s pistols and his own gun away. He pulled a sidearm quickly as he fired a shot directly at Red Hood’s head, only for it to bounce off as Jason quickly disarmed the madman. Sweeping the legs as he aimed the fully loaded pistol at Dent. As Dent laid sprawled out on the floor he chuckled. “Do it you son of a bitch! Shoot me!” Jason’s hand began to visibly shake as he held the pistol, holding his breath. Jason struggled with the idea of shooting him, how enchanting the idea of executing him was, he couldn’t do it. Batman died, he had to honour the memory. As Jason threw the gun away, he quickly stomped on Harvey’s face. Before releasing the hostages and calling GCPD. Soon enough he was sitting on a rooftop. Looking out at the city. “I nearly failed you Bruce. I won’t let it happen again...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Robins cry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robin faces the idea of being a sidekick without a hero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham. 27 hours after the cave went dark. </p><p> </p><p>Tim Drake, Aka Robin. Woke in a cold sweat, taking a deep breath he looked around his room with a tired expression on his face as he hopped out of bed and got dressed in a batman t-shirt. Slowly walking towards the computer set up he had, after making himself a coffee. Soon taking a seat and opening up his computer, he scrolled through the Internet as he looked around. Trying to find as much information as possible on the explosion. But to no avail, he sat back in his chair with a quiet sigh. What was he going to do without a Batman, he was Robin! The current holder of a line of legendary sidekicks. Now, Bruce was dead. It was awful, Bruce had taught him everything he needed to survive as Robin, who would do that now. He stood up and walked over to his equipment table, most of it was designed by Bruce. Now, he was using the equipment of a deadman. He just sat against the wall with a tired cry, as he looked at the Picture of Bruce Wayne he had on his dresser. Crying softly to himself. “I can’t-I don’t understand. Please, tell me this is all some kind of dream.” The detective in him knew this wasn’t the case, but the bot in him hoped it was. As he picked up his cellphone and looked at his contacts. Maybe he could call Wally, get away from all this protecting Gotham stuff. Start a new Teen Titans, but deep in his heart he knew. That he couldn’t, he couldn’t run away. Softly walking back to bed, he practically fell over. “I’ll stay Bruce, I’ll stay. For you..” With that, the boy wonder fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess this is it! Thank you to everyone who has read so far! 💜💜💜💜! It was fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>